


Errors in Judgment

by Plastraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Wooing, Harry Potter is also really bad at feelings, M/M, Severus Snape is bad at feelings, angsty shmoop, there is a lot of drinking of scotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastraa/pseuds/Plastraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knew he was dying. If the pain in his chest hadn’t been clue enough then the fact that Potter was there all glassy eyed and frantic would have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this about 300 years ago, it's not even close to being epilogue compliant.

Severus knew he was dying. If the pain in his chest hadn’t been clue enough then the fact that Potter was there all glassy eyed and frantic would have been.

“Severus can you hear me? I‘m--stay awake!” Potter wiped wetness from his own cheek then shook Severus again.

It was difficult keeping his eyes open, but since Potter was there he felt compelled to tell the other man something he’d been holding in for far too long. 

Dying seemed like the perfect time to bare his soul. 

“Pott--” It was harder to talk than he’d thought it was going to be and he couldn’t see Potter as well as he had just moments ago, he’d better hurry! 

“Pott--er--I--love--y…”

And then he’d closed his eyes and died.

***

Except that he hadn’t died had he? No, not. 

He’d merely lost consciousness for about fifteen minutes and then regained it again just as they were lowering him onto the sofa in his sitting room. Potter had been, thankfully, not in evidence. But the respite had been a short lived one as Potter had simply been arranging for Severus’ transport to St. Mungos.

Since then Severus had been regretting that he’d even set eyes on the insufferable brat, let alone…let alone…Oh, blast! He didn‘t even want to think about what he‘d said!

And there was Potter now, of course. 

After a quick knock Potter’s untidy head peaked around the corner of Severus’ sick room door, pausing as he always did, until Severus raised one hand to wave him in. 

Then Potter made his way to the chair by Severus’ bed, his face all regretful smiles and forced good cheer only adding to Severus’ irritation. 

Yes, yes…he knew Potter didn’t love him. Looked on him as merely a ‘friend’. Wasn’t interested in men. And the myriad of other things Potter had been yammering at him for the last three weeks until Severus felt as if his head would fall off, or he’d hex the other man to oblivion and back again! 

“…Dinner?” Potter was looking at him hopefully, and it took him several moments to realize that Potter wanted some sort of response. 

Severus made a non-committal grunt that caused Potter to knit his eyebrows together and tighten his fists in his lap. “You weren’t even listening to me, were you?”

Sometimes when Potter talked Severus liked to daydream about pushing him up against the wall and strangling him to death. Of course there were times when he daydreamed about pushing Potter up against the wall and doing other things as well, but rarely did Severus actually listen to what Potter was saying. 

“Severus!”

He sighed loudly before answering, “What Potter?” 

“I was asking if, when you get out of hospital, would you have dinner with me?” 

“Why?” Severus narrowed his eyes at Potter suspiciously.

“Why?” Potter looked confused, the expression seemed at home on his face.

“Yes Potter why would I want to have dinner with you? And why would you want to have dinner with me?” 

“I--I just--you said you--” Potter stopped talking and twisted the edge of his worn robes through his fingers.

Severus sighed again, loudly. 

“Get out Potter.” Severus was not willing to spend his days, empty as they might be, playing charades with Potter. 

“But I want…” Harry started.

Severus cut him off, “I don’t care what you want Potter. Leave.” 

It was times like this that Severus wondered how he could possibly love Harry Potter. That he did in fact love the twit he had no doubt, but why? 

“But don’t you? Um…”

“What Potter, don’t I what?”

“You said you loved me.” Potter said it all in a rush and then sat there with his cheeks flaming red. 

“I believe we’ve covered that, multiple times.” He raised his eyebrow and stared at Potter, who surprisingly stared back.

“I think I might…”

Severus cut him off again, “I was dying Potter, I can’t be held responsible for things I said when I was dying.”

“Well, you weren’t exactly dying, not technically.” Was Potter’s cheeky response and it was all Severus could do not to smile just a little even though he knew better than to encourage the man. 

“Never the less we’ve already discussed this. Now go away I’m tired.”

Severus closed his eyes and refused to open them again even with Potter hemming and hawing in the seat. Finally he heard the door to his room close and opened his eyes. 

Suddenly everything seemed too quiet. 

***

“I think I might be in love with Severus Snape.” Harry said as he flopped down across from Hermione and Ron for their weekly dinner together. 

“Of course you bloody well love him, you’ve been obsessed with the git for the last three years, ever since you and Neville started selling him Potion’s supplies. Mooning after him all the time. Fucking annoying that.” Ron punctuated his words with waving around his dinner fork before tucking into the food on his plate with his usual enthusiasm. 

“I have not!” Harry couldn’t believe Ron said that. “Hermione?”

Hermione had her lips pursed together, “Yes, Harry you have. And Ron I do wish you’d stop swearing so much around me. There’s some evidence that a baby even in the womb has perception of what’s going on around it.”

“Really?” Ron put his hand on Hermione’s pregnant stomach, “Can you hear me in there, sprog?”

“And don’t call him sprog! You know I hate that.” Which sent his friends talking about their unborn son for the rest of the evening, and left Harry with far too much time to think.

***

The next morning Severus was lying in his hospital bed contemplating the mysteries: The meaning of life, the ephemeral qualities of magic, Harry Potter’s unruly hair, when the aforementioned messy head appeared around his door. 

This time though Potter didn’t wait until Severus waved him in. He swung the door open with such enthusiasm that it hit the wall behind it with a thwack to the plaster. 

“Shite!” Harry forced the door knob from the hole it had created and repaired it all with a quick spell. 

A slightly bemused Severus sat up, and arranged his pillows behind his back. What had gotten into the insufferable brat?

Potter straightened his glasses and headed toward Severus with a determined step. He bypassed his usual chair and settled himself on the edge of the bed, then took a resisting Severus’ hand in his own and looked at the man seriously.

Without preamble he opened his mouth and almost shouted, “Severus, I love you!” 

He then leaned forward with a smile on his face his eyes slowly closing and…Severus punched him on the nose! 

Potter fell off the bed and got quickly to his feet again, shock on his face. 

Severus was furious! “Bastard! How dare you say that to me?” 

“Oww!” Harry was standing a few feet away trying to staunch a flow of blood with the ends of his shirt. “Why’d you hit me?”

“What did you think would happen? That I would sweep you up into my arms and we would live happily ever after?” Severus’ tone was a as sarcastic as it had ever been.

Potter looked pointedly at Severus in the hospital bed, “Well actually, I thought I might be the one having to do the sweeping, but yes!” 

“Imbecile.” Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

“I--but why?” Potter sat down in the chair.

“For Merlin’s sake Potter, you’re bleeding all over yourself.”

Potter quickly transfigured a bit of lint, from his pocket, into a cloth and held it to his face.

“So…why did you hit me?”

“You ask me that? After spending the last three weeks explaining how we can only ever be friends, which we’re not by the way. Telling me that you don't date men, that you could never have feelings for me. Now you walk in here and declare your love? You tried to kiss me! I don’t know your game Potter, but I am not amused, not remotely!”

“It’s not a game. I do love you!” 

“I’m sure you do Potter.”

“I do, I just didn’t realize it until yesterday.” He was leaning forward in the chair, his eyes above his swollen nose were glittering behind his glasses, and for a moment Severus felt a shiver run up his spine. 

“Well then, you can forget about it again just as quickly, can’t you? Now leave!”

“Severus…”

“Leave Potter! Leave now, and don’t come back.” 

Potter didn’t say anything just walked to the door and looked at Severus for a few uncomfortable moments before shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Severus didn’t sleep well that night, he kept replaying the confrontation over and over in his mind. 

***

“He hit you? Harry, what did you do?” The exasperation was evident in Hermione's voice. 

“Why do you always assume I’m the one that did something?” 

Hermione just gave him the look. She had repaired his broken nose with a quick spell and was now dabbing some sort of noxious potion onto the cuts. 

“I only said I loved him…Oww…oww…bloody h--!” A dark look from Hermione stopped the curse. “That stings!” Harry’s eyes were watering.

“You said you loved him and then he hit you?” Hermione didn’t look convinced. 

“More or less…well I might have been trying to kiss him too.” 

“Hmmm.” Was all she said as she kept dabbing the cuts.

***

After another week of observation Severus was finally released from hospital. 

It had been a quiet week after Severus had refused to allow Pott--anyone to visit him. 

Finally the medical staff felt that the curse had been stopped and the damage reversed enough that he could expect to live a completely normal life. 

This was thanks (in large part, though he hated to admit it) to Potter's quick thinking. Potter had flung himself toward the assailant while throwing up a hasty protection shield around Severus. The shield had protected Severus from the worst of the curse's damage. It was Potter with the help of four of Severus’ customers, and Severus' shop assistant Penwickle that they were able to disarm and detain the man and get Severus immediate medical attention. 

He supposed he owed them all a heartfelt debt of gratitude, yes even Potter. 

It still rankled that the stranger had gotten into the shop with a cursed artifact and was able to deploy it, all without a twinge from Severus’ wards. He would have to reset them when he got home. He would have to reset them anyway since Penwickle had led Potter and the others through when they were carrying the unconscious Severus to his rooms. 

The very last thing he wanted was Potter traipsing through them anytime he wanted. 

***

Severus had never been so happy to be home! The shop was dark and smelled of herbs; it was slightly musty, cobwebs had attached themselves into the odd rarely used corner. It was completely, and thankfully, unlike the medicinal sterility of St. Mungos. 

After a quick walk through he could see that Penwickle had done an admirable job with the front of house in his absence, but it was clear that he would be brewing night and day to restock his dwindled stores of potions. But not tonight, tonight he was going to sit in front of his fire with a glass of scotch and a potion’s periodical from the stack that had grown up in his absence. 

However, despite his good intentions Severus found himself, some hours later, in front of his fire with his scotch, but not with a potion’s periodical instead he was brooding about Harry Bloody Potter.

As the night progressed he noticed that the more he drank the more he brooded, and the more he brooded the more he drank, it was an ever tightening circle. 

***

There were benefits to being a master of occlumency. Severus was able to wall feelings, thoughts, and memories away from the prying eyes of others. He had also managed to lock the whole Harry Potter incident (as he liked to think about it) away into a tiny box in his consciousness. He didn’t think of Potter more than once or twice…an hour. 

***

The bell on the door rang and Severus turned to welcome a customer. The could feel the stiff shopkeeper’s smile melt from his face, “What in Merlin’s name are you doing here Potter?” 

“Hullo Severus, you’re looking well.” Potter grinned at him and Severus’ narrowed his eyes. 

“What do you want Potter?” He folded his arms over his chest and tried to look imposing. 

It didn’t seem to work, the buffoon just smiled and moved off to browse the hair care aisle, as if it would do him any good. Every few moments he would cast Severus a sidelong glance. It started to annoy Severus who could feel the prickle of Potter’s eyes on the back of his neck every time he turned to stock a shelf, finally he’d had enough. 

“Penwickle, customer!” His assistant came through the curtain from the back and gave Severus a look at seeing Potter in the shop. “I’ll be brewing.” 

With that he swept into the back room. Glad that he had reset his wards and they would keep Pot--anyone from entering the rear of his store. Despite that he couldn’t seem to keep his body from startling at every little sound from the store’s front. 

After a ruined batch of pepper upper he decided it was pointless trying to brew in that state, and gave up. It seemed he could do nothing more than stomp up the stairs to his flat and make himself a cup of tea, liberally dosed with scotch. Drinking during business hours was a sure way to not have a business, and yet he couldn’t seem to stop. 

Hours later when Penwickle came to tell him he was leaving Severus just grunted and waved a hand at the young man, before turning back to his bottle.

***

Severus shouldn’t have been surprised to see Potter back in his shop again, and yet for some reason he was. Potter all rosy cheeked from the cold rubbing his hands together briskly to warm them. Potter looking young and hopeful, smiling that idiot smile. Pott--Enough! 

Severus didn’t even greet him this time merely turned to go through to the back, but a cold hand on his stopped him. He looked down in shock at the fingers imprisoning his own.

“Come have lunch with me.” Potter’s voice ghosted over him.

“Ridiculous!” Severus pulled his hand from Potter’s and went through to the back calling Penwickle as he went. 

This time he didn’t even pretend to brew, just sat on his sofa and drank until he passed out. 

The pattern had been set.

***

“He’s impossible!” Harry was striding around the room, “I have been in there a dozen times and he keeps refusing to even talk to me, what do I do?” 

“Harry, I…ohh…bloody…hell…get over here and hold my hand, or something!” Hermione’s face was red and she started panting.

Shite! Why was it taking Ron so long to get here? Harry ran to Hermione’s side and started rubbing her back, counting with her through the contraction. When it passed she leaned back against the headboard and he wiped her forehead with a cool damp cloth.

“So what happened to no swearing where the baby can hear it?” He grinned down at her.

“Shut it, you.” She smiled back and took his hand, “Thank you for being here Harry, I love you, you know?” 

“I love you too!” He raised her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Harry and Hermione turned to see a grinning Ron standing in the doorway watching them for a moment before he moved forward.

Harry relinquished his hold on Hermione’s hand and patted Ron on the shoulder. 

“I’m so happy to see you, Mate! What took so long?” Ron laughed at the obvious relief in Harry’s outburst, then leaned down to hug Hermione.

They all sat chatting for a few minutes until the midwife came in to check on Hermione’s progress, and Harry left to get something to eat. The conversation never made it back to Harry’s problem with Severus. 

***

“Have dinner with me Severus.” A hand landed on his shoulder, and the scent of Potter assailed Severus’ nostrils.

“Remove your hand Potter, if you want to keep it.” Severus hissed out between clenched teeth. 

Potter just laughed and slowly moved his hand in a long caress down Severus’ back then a pause at the waist as if he might go lower, before taking his hand away completely. 

“There, happy?” Potter beamed up at him. Severus swept by him and moved back to the counter. 

Potter followed him and stood leaning on the counter while Severus took payment from an elderly witch, who seemed very interested in Potter. 

“Listen Potter if you want me to say thank you for saving my life, then Thank you! There I’ve said it.” He handed the witch her package and turned to Potter.

“What? No, you’ve saved my life loads of times. I just…” His words trailed off as he noticed that the witch was still there and was watching them both with wide eyes.

“Can’t we talk about this somewhere more private?” 

“No Potter, we can’t. There is no ‘this’.” Severus gestured between them. “Now buy something or go away. Better yet, buy something then go away!” 

He turned to help the next person in line and ignored Potter, although a chill filled him when he saw Potter leave the store.

***

“Ron, he’s gorgeous.” The baby was a warm bundle in his arms.

“Isn’t he?” A beaming Ron took the baby from him and moved off through the crowd of family and friends to show off his first child.

A hand touched Harry’s arm and he turned to see Hermione standing next to him. 

“He’s beautiful Hermione! I’m so happy for you both.” He hugged her to his chest, and felt a pang of unexpected jealousy. He didn’t begrudge his friends their happiness, but he wanted that for himself. He pulled back from her, the smile tight on his lips.

“What’s wrong Harry?” 

He shook his head, not wanting to ruin their day with his problems. Hermione wasn’t to be put off she pulled him into the relative quiet of the kitchen and sat him down at the breakfast nook before sitting opposite him.

“Ok.” She looked at him expectantly.

“There’s nothing you can do really, it’s just that I can’t seem to get through to Severus. He told me he loved me but now he seems to want to deny that it ever happened.”

“Sometimes it isn’t about love, Harry.”

“Now you sound like him!” 

Hermione patted him on the hand and smiled, “Harry, the Professor…”

“He’s not Professor anymore.” Harry interrupted without thinking.

“Right, Master Snape then, he’s not an easy man. He’s had a hard life. Maybe you just need patience. Or Harry, I hate to say this, but it might not ever work out.”

“But, I love him!” 

“I know you do, Harry…” She paused when her name was called from the other room, “Listen, there may come a time, even though you love him that you have to leave him alone, and move on with your own life.”

“I know, I’m just not willing to give up yet.” He shrugged and she took his hand and squeezed it.

“Well duty calls.” She smiled again and got up to go back to the party.

***

He would have to come in today. It seemed as though half the wizarding population had decided it needed to buy potions and the customers had kept Severus and Penwickle working full out since the store opened that morning. 

“Hi Severus.” 

“Potter, did you want something?” 

Potter raised an eyebrow and smiled at Severus in a very licentious fashion. Cheeky brat. Severus glared until the smile melted from Potter’s face. Severus turned back to the shelf behind him, hoping Potter would take the hint. 

“I need something to help me sleep. I’ve been having these dreams.”

“Nightmares Potter?” 

“Not exactly.” 

Severus turned when he heard what Potter had said. “Get out Potter!”

“Severus I just--”

“I don’t care Potter! Get out.” Severus turned away, but Potter grabbed his arm and turned him around. There was a sudden silence in the shop as people stopped their browsing and started watching Severus and Potter instead.

“I don’t know why you won’t quit being so bloody minded!” Potter didn’t seem to have noticed the spectacle they were creating. 

“Let me go Potter!” Each word was said with soft menace and Potter released his arm as if it were on fire.

“Look, I’m sorry I just…” Severus cut him off by walking away. 

“You said you loved me and I love you. So the next obvious step is….” 

Severus had been walking through the curtain when he heard Potter’s words and the gasps of the onlookers. Severus came back through the curtain and pulled Potter behind him. 

“Get back here Potter,” He hissed, “And for Merlin's sake shut up!” He dragged Potter up the stairs to his flat.

Once inside he released Potter’s arm and went to the sideboard pouring himself a drink. 

“I’ve only ever been here once, that day.” Potter said, stating the obvious. “I didn’t really have time to look around. It’s nice though, cozy. Different than I thought it would be.” 

Severus turned around to see Potter walking around the room running his fingers over items in his bookshelves. Some of the books were extremely rare, extremely dark and rare. He didn't need Potter's magical signature exciting them.

“Don’t touch things Potter.” Severus flopped down into his chair and nursed his drink keeping his narrowed eyes on the other man who was still moving around the room. 

Finally Potter turned to him, “Mind if I?” He pointed to the drink in Severus’ hand.

“Help yourself.” 

Potter got himself a drink and sat down on the sofa across from Severus.

He took a courage boosting drink, “We need to talk.”

Severus just looked at him, not saying anything.

“We really do.” He tried again.

“We really don’t Potter.” 

“But you said you loved me,” Potter's hands tightened on his glass.

“If only you could understand how little that actually means Potter.”

“What do you--? Potter stopped and took a large gulp of his drink, coughing when the heat hit his throat.

“This is the real world Potter. Love doesn’t conquer all, this isn’t a fairy story. For Merlin’s sake we don’t even know each other, not really.”

“Of course I know you, I’ve known you all my life.” 

“Known me have you? Fancied your professors Potter?” He sneered.

“What? No…eww. Did you? I mean, when I was your student?” Potter’s face looked horrified.

“No! Good Lord! See Potter, you know nothing about me, and I don‘t have time for this right now. I‘ve got to get back downstairs and help Penwickle.” 

“Can I come back later, to talk? Can‘t we at least try?”

“I’ll think about it.” Severus stood and took the glass from Potter.

“That’s all I want Severus is to try.” He lifted his hand up and put it on Severus’ cheek for a moment before turning and walking out of the flat.

Severus stood staring at the glasses in his hand and listening to the sound of Potter walking down the stairs.

What had he gotten himself into? Stupid death bed confessions!


	2. Chapter 2

Ron paced around the room, his face growing more and more agitated. 

“When is Hermione coming home?” Harry tried and got a glare from Ron for his efforts.

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own son.” Ron turned away from Harry, his movements jerky and uncoordinated as he tried to walk, bounce the baby, and sway from side to side all at the same time. 

If Hugo hadn't been crying for so long that Harry couldn't even remember his own name any more he would have laughed at the sight. As it was he just sat on the sofa and watched Ron with the baby. Once again the twinge hit Harry. Even while Hugo was being horrible, his face all red, and screwed up, Harry still wanted this. He wanted a family. 

If he thought about it too long he couldn't really imagine Severus with a family, but then if he thought about it too long he couldn't really imagine himself with a family either. But that didn't change the fact that he wanted one, well both, Severus and a family. 

He let out a sigh at the thought and got up off the sofa moving toward Ron to take a turn with Hugo. 

Ron made a token protest before handing Hugo over as if he were a cursed object, and Harry got to hear all that banshee wailing at three inches from his own ears. It was somehow much worse at such close range and Harry turned toward Ron who was on the sofa, leaning forward with his head in his hands.

Hugo hated it when Harry tried to smooth his hands up and down the baby's body. He didn't like it at all when Harry shuffled from foot to foot. His little heart sounded as if it might break as Harry patted him gently and then more firmly on the back. When he seemed to renew his efforts to break Harry's eardrum as Harry made little 'shush, shush' sounds, instinct drove Harry to pull the baby from his chest and turn him around facing outward at arm's length, as far from his abused ears as he could hold Hugo. 

The crying stopped instantly. 

Ron's head jerked up, and he jumped to he feet, “What did you do? Don't move!” 

Harry stood frozen with the baby hanging from his hands, his arms starting to shake with the effort of holding them out straight. 

“How long...?” Harry started to ask and Hugo took a long gasping breath, which stopped him from finishing the sentence.

He and Ron stood silently staring at each other for what seemed hours, as Hugo made little hiccuping sounds, and slowly drooped until he was asleep. They stood for a few more moments just to make sure and then Ron stepped forward and took the baby.

Harry rubbed his hands over the burning muscles of his arms as Ron tiptoed to the nursery to place Hugo in his bed.

“Well, nothing to it.” Ron said as he came back out and Harry couldn't help laughing. Ron stared at him, gave a rueful shrug, and started laughing, somewhat hysterically. They couldn't seem to stop and were collapsed on the sofa wiping tears away when Hermione found them. 

“How was he?” She looked between them and Ron shot Harry a look that started them both off again. 

Hermione threw her hands in the air and moved toward the nursery. 

“NO!” They both yelled and Hermione jumped before turning to glare at them. 

“What?” 

“Uh, nothing, only that we just got him down.” Ron looked at Harry and grimaced and they couldn't help themselves. 

Hermione shook her head and went to change clothes.

When they finally wound down again, Harry shook his head and punched Ron's shoulder. “Oh Merlin, nothing to it?” 

“Yeah...So...Snape? Tomorrow night, yeah?” Ron looked uncomfortable even saying the man's name.

“Finally. It's been months. I'm going over for a late dinner, after he closes the shop.” 

Ron just nodded and they sat not talking until Hermione came back. 

* * * 

Harry shouldn’t have been nervous, this was what he wanted after all, but he was nervous. He'd changed robes three times and had tried to tame his hair, something he knew was hopeless. He tucked the bottle of twelve year old Bowmore scotch in the crook of his arm and crossed Severus' wards, before he lost his nerve. Moving through the dark shop and through to the back his heart was beating and his palms sweating. He reached the bottom of the stairs to Severus' flat all too soon for his nerves. 

“Severus?” His voice sounded surprisingly steady all things considered.

“Come up Potter, the door is open.” 

* * *

“I didn't know you could cook.” Was the first thing Harry said when he entered Severus' flat and saw the man at the stove. 

“It's not unlike potions Potter. A bit of tricky knife work, following directions, some careful timing. Though I can see why that might seem daunting to you.” Severus' smirked and turned back to the pot he was stirring.

“Oi!” Harry said, more from habit than offence at the words. 

“I brought you this.” He held up the bottle of scotch.

* * *

Severus hadn't been looking forward to the evening. He hadn't even been quite sure how it had happened, maybe he'd just been too exhausted from Potter's constant invitations and disruptive presence in his life. But whatever the reason here they were. 

Potter had brought a surprisingly good bottle of scotch as a gift, and had appeared to have done something different with his hair. It seemed to be less of a bird's nest than it normally was, either that or Severus was becoming inured to the way it looked. 

“Potter, you can put that down, and stop touching things...set the table, dishes are in there.” He pointed to the welsh dresser sitting against the wall, and Potter moved toward it. 

Severus added a bit more wine to the sauce and stirred. After a few minutes it had thickened again so he tasted a bit of it on the back of the spoon, it was ready. After pouring the sauce into a saucière, and removing the roasted lamb and vegetables from the oven, he turned to see that Potter hadn't moved but was standing with his hands full of dishes watching Severus. 

“Potter, sometime tonight would be helpful.” He raised his eyebrows at the other man.

“Oh, yes, sorry...sorry.” And Potter hurried to place the plates and silver on the table. 

* * *   
“He did not!” Potter's voice was strident and it made Severus smile evilly at him. “Wait a minute you're trying to wind me up, aren't you? Well I'm on to you.” 

Potter sat back in his seat and held Severus' gaze for so long that it started to feel uncomfortable. Severus stood and started to clear away the dishes.

“What no pudding?” 

“I don't really care for sweets, but you may stay for a drink, if you'd like?” It was out of his mouth before he could take it back. What had made him say that? So much for shuffling Potter off after a quick meal, and the bright smile on Potter's face made a shiver crawl up Severus' spine. 

They cleaned up without speaking and with Potter taking so many opportunities to brush by him or touch him that Severus could feel himself tense up whenever Potter came near. 

“Severus, I...”

“Dry this Potter.” He shoved the last clean dish into Potter's hands, then left Potter to finish, he would probably have to organize the dishes again later, but he needed to get away from Potter before he did something stupid.

He took the bottle of Bowmore's and poured two drinks. Taking one he went into the sitting room and stared into the fire and waited for Potter to join him. 

* * *

“Is it because you loved my mum?” Potter’s bleary eyes stared at him, Severus wasn't sure how long they'd been drinking.

“Shut up Potter.” Severus clutched his glass tighter and leaned back in his chair.

“Is it?” 

Severus set his glass onto the side table and clutched the arms of his chair, the pain in his chest at the thought of Lily Potter still so fresh in him, “Your mother had the greenest eyes, and the whitest teeth, and the shiniest hair…” 

Potter’s guffaw snapped him out of his reverie, “You sound like an advert, an advert for my mum!”

“Shut it Potter, I’m reminiscing.” He glared in the other man’s direction.

“Are not, you’re pissed!” Potter pointed an accusing finger in his direction and spilling half the scotch in his glass in the process.

“I am not.”

“Are too!”

“Not!”

“Too!” 

“If I were drunk Mr. Potter would I be able to do THIS!” He leaned forward and snapped his fingers in Potter’s face, then sat back smugly, ridiculously proud of the simple gesture.

Potter watched Severus’ fingers in fascination for a few moments, “Dunno, suppose you could. I can do loads of things when I’m drunk. My singing is heaps better when I’ve been drinking!” He put his glass on the table next to him and Severus had the uneasy feeling he was going to carry out his boast. 

“Don’t even think about it Potter!” Severus warned.

“Wasn’t going to. Oh yeah, and Ron and I walked the ridge line of his cottage one night! Well mostly anyway, we did fall off…into Hermione’s kitchen garden. She wouldn’t speak to either of us for a week.” he grimaced at the memory.

“Ron broke his arm, I knocked out some teeth. See…” He scrambled out of his chair and fell to his knees in front of Severus. 

“These two, had to grow’m back. Hurt like bloody f…” As if realizing how close he was, he stopped talking mid sentence and stared until Severus started to grow uneasy. 

Finally Potter groaned and dropped his head down onto Severus’ chest. 

“Merlin, I want to kiss you so much.” Came his muffled voice.

Severus startled at Potter’s words and tried to push him away, but Potter made a mewling noise and clutched onto him harder, nestling his head more firmly on Severus’ chest. 

Severus couldn't think of a response and the moment stretched until a loud snore broke the silence. Severus looked down, silly sod had fallen asleep kneeling at Severus’ feet. Well passed out would be closer to the truth. 

As the warm weight of Potter soaked into him, Severus started to feel drowsy. Maybe he was a little bit drunk after all.


End file.
